The present invention relates in general to an improved insulated beverage container construction and in particular to such a construction having an internal beverage containing chamber and a sealed display chamber for display of internally contained indicia.
While insulated beverage container devices have previously existed which have enabled enclosed display of advertising or decorative materials positioned therein, such devices have not satisfactorily addressed the problem of providing an easy snap-together type construction, while providing sufficient liquid-tight sealing of the display chamber so as to withstand pressurized washing thereof as in an automatic dishwasher by preventing the undesired migration of moisture into the display chamber. Such accumulation of moisture within the display chamber is especially undesired in a beverage container due to the environment for germ, bacteria or mildew growth created therein, in close proximity to the portion of the container coming in contact with the mouth of the user. In addition, the undesired entry of moisture into the display chamber not only ruins the aesthetic appearance qualities of the beverage container by damaging the material being displayed, but also reduces the thermal insulating qualities of the container since such moisture would serve to conduct thermal energy from the outer shell into the inner liner and vice versa.
Prior devices that have attempted to address this problem of effectively sealing the display chamber from moisture, have done so by using permanent adhesive or sonic welding to permanently affix the inner liner to the outer shell. However, the use of adhesives or sonic welding increases the amount of time, effort and associated tools or machinery necessary to assemble the insulated beverage containers with the displayed materials contained therein. In addition, such permanent gluing or sonic welding of the components of the insulated container effectively prevents access to the display chamber, or the materials displayed therein, once they are assembled.
Accordingly, the present invention has as one of its objects, the provision of a construction enabling dishwashersafe, moisture-tight sealing of the display chamber of the insulated beverage container.
It is further an object of the present invention to enable such dishwasher safe, moisture-tight sealing of the display chamber of the insulated beverage container, without the need for gluing or sonic welding of the components thereof or use of the requisite tools and machinery associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container construction enabling facilitated detachment of the components thereof to provide access to the interior of the display chamber thereof, without decreasing the ability of such components to provide the requisite degree of sealing therebetween when reassembled.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a structure and construction which minimizes the costs and effort associated with a manufacture thereof.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.